


First Date Jitters

by mikachuchu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, First date Jitters, Fluff, Valentines Day 2021, adrienette - Freeform, bit of ladynoir at the end, marinette's parents are the best, post reveal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikachuchu/pseuds/mikachuchu
Summary: What do you do when you have a date with your long-time superhero partner turns out to be the boy you've been in love with for four years? Or with your very good friend who is also your superhero partner that you've loved for four years?You freak out, of course.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	First Date Jitters

Marinette had been waiting for this moment for her entire life. Well… maybe not her  _ entire  _ life. Just since that fateful day in the rain four years ago when she fell for the one and only Adrien Agreste. But with everything that happened between then and now, it might as well have been a lifetime ago. Back then, she could barely form proper sentences around him. Now, they were going on their first date and she's back to the flustered fourteen-year-old she used to be.

It was only natural she had first date jitters; after all, this date had been a long time coming. But when her long-time superhero partner turns out to be the boy she’s been in love with for four years, the jitters were on a whole other level. Add the fact that she turns out to be his superhero partner that he’s been in love with for just as long and Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a certified wreck.

“Tikki!” she cried out in distress, prompting her kwami to fly over. “I have nothing to wear!”

Tikki looked at all the clothes laid out over her chaise and gave her a pointed look. “There’s plenty to wear, Marinette.”

“But nothing perfect!” She collapsed into her desk chair in defeat. The rest of the kwamis peered over the edge of her loft bed to see what was going on. “I can’t have the perfect date with Adrien when I have nothing to wear!”

Tikki shared a glance with the other kwamis, but they all looked back at her helplessly. She sighed and flew up to Marinette’s face to gently place her paw on her cheek.

“We both know Adrien would think anything you wear is perfect. You could be in your pyjamas and he wouldn’t even mind.”

Marinette looked scandalized at the thought. “I can’t go to the movies with Adrien in my pyjamas  _ again _ !”

“I was kidding,” Tikki reassured, trying not to laugh as she nuzzled against Marinette’s cheek. “But my point still stands. Adrien thinks you’re beautiful regardless of what you wear. So, what’s all this panicking really about?”

“What is it  _ not _ about?” she groaned. “It’s not like the last four years of my life have been leading up to this. We’ve been dancing around each other for ages. I just think… After everything we’ve been through… We both owe it to ourselves to have the best date possible.”

Marinette knew full well that she was being dramatic but she didn’t find it in herself to care. In the last four years, they’ve been through hell and back together as heroes. Suffered through the mess that was teenage romance and first-time crushes. They’ve both hurt each other but have been there for each other just the same. Now that both their identities and their feelings for each other were out in the open, this was their chance to try being together. 

“Oh, Marinette.” Tikki hugged the girl’s cheek and Marinette raised her hands to cup the kwami to her face. “You don’t have to try so hard for it to be perfect! What matters is that you two enjoy yourselves and have fun. And that’s not so hard, is it?”

“Well, when you put it like that… It’s not hard at all.”

No, it wasn’t hard in the slightest. Being with Adrien was as easy as breathing, both in and out of the suit. From patrols to hanging out after school, it didn’t matter what they did. Marinette always enjoyed herself when she was with him. So what made a date any different? All it was, was spending time with Adrien, her Chaton. And there was nothing she wanted more than that.

“You know what, you’re right.” She pulled away from the kwami and looked to the clothes on her chaise with her eyes set in determination. “And I think I know just what to wear.”

~~~

Adrien on the other hand was on cloud nine. He’d been on cloud nine ever since he found out Ladybug and his very good friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng were one and the same.

Of course, over the years he’d suspected and hoped as much, but he never dared to believe he was right. Marinette radiated the kind of warmth and comfort he never felt before and Ladybug carried a sense of safety and the feeling that everything would be okay. It only made sense that Marinette was Ladybug and Ladybug was Marinette.

And  _ she _ agreed to go on a date with  _ him _ . Him! Adrien Agreste! Before, he’d be lucky enough to have either Ladybug or Marinette agree to go out with him, but seeing as though they were the same person, lucky didn’t come close to how he felt. Honoured, fortunate, grateful… Nothing came close enough. He had to have been the luckiest man on earth, and that was saying something as the holder of the black cat miraculous.

He must’ve checked the time a dozen times in the span of five minutes. He still had half an hour till he had to leave to pick up Marinette, and it couldn’t come soon enough.

Adrien heard Plagg groan from his desk as he straightened his black leather jacket for what could’ve been the hundredth time.

“Kid, you look fine,” he sighed. Adrien could tell his kwami wasn’t annoyed, at least not really. If anyone knew how much Adrien had been wanting this, it was Plagg. “You won the genetic lottery; she’ll think you look fine no matter what you do. Now could you stop worrying so much? It’s distracting me from my cheese.”

“Sorry,” he chuckled, the both of them knowing Plagg didn’t really mean it. “I’m just really excited, you know?”

“Oh, I know,” Plagg replied, tossing an entire wedge into his mouth. “You’ve been looking forward to this all week.”

“Forget all week. Try the last four years,” Adrien sighed, flopping down onto his bed to stare at the ceiling. “I just… can’t believe it’s finally happening, you know?”

“I know.”

In the silence that followed, Adrien found himself thinking about Marinette. Her, him, the four-year-long dance around each other. Who would’ve thought that she loved him all along? He melted instantly at the thought.

Maybe it was the lovesick grin on his face or the tears of joy that started to form, but something must’ve compelled Plagg to pull him out of his thoughts. “You know what? Pigtails wouldn’t mind if you’re early.”

Taking any excuse to see Marinette sooner leapt out of bed and rushed down the stairs, much to Nathalie’s disapproval. In the backseat of the car, Adrien anxiously twirled a rose in between his fingers in anxious anticipation. He definitely wouldn’t mind paying the speeding fines if it meant getting to the bakery faster, but his bodyguard wouldn’t go over the speed limit just because Adrien was feeling impatient.

When he finally knocked on the front door of the Dupain-Chengs, however, the nerves finally kicked in. This was really happening. He was picking up his lady,  _ Marinette, _ for a date. He barely registered someone shouting “coming!” on the other side of the door in favour of having a nervous breakdown.

What if she didn’t like what he had planned? What if his outfit clashed with hers? What if her parents didn’t like him? He’d gotten Tom akumatised for crying out loud.

_ No, that was Chat Noir. Adrien didn’t do anything wrong. Marinette’s parents are amazing,  _ he reminded himself.  _ They wouldn’t hate me… right? _

Adrien jumped as Tom threw the door open and pulled him into a tight hug.  _ Well… this is nice. _ Eventually, he hugged the man back before he pulled away.

“It’s good to see you, Adrien! You’re early!” Tom noted as he ushered the boy in. “Marinette’s still getting ready.”

“Ah, I know. I was a bit excited,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t mind waiting.”

Satisfied with his answer, Tom laid a hand on his shoulder and led him up the stairs to the apartment. “You know, I like you, Adrien.” The boy in question tried not to sag in relief. “Show her a good time and have her back by nine, okay?”

“Y-Yes, sir!”

“Please,” Tom chuckled warmly.  _ So that’s where Marinette gets her laugh from _ . “Just call me Tom.”

“She’s just about ready,” Sabine smiled, coming down the stairs from Marinette’s room to greet him. “You look lovely, Adrien. How are you feeling? Nervous?”

“Is it obvious?”

Sabine gave him a warm, reassuring smile that only mothers could master and placed a grounding hand on his arm. “There’s no need to be nervous. Marinette will love anything you planned and you two are going to have a wonderful time. All you have to do is be yourself.”

_ Oh _ . He knew the Dupain-Chengs were nice, but they didn’t know they were  _ this _ nice. So quick to welcome and comfort him. It only made sense that they radiated the same warmth as Marinette. Instantly, his nerves were gone.

“I hope you two weren’t embarrassing me.”

At the sound of his lady’s voice, his body immediately reacted, turning toward the stairs before he was aware of it himself.

Everything disappeared; the apartment, her parents, his thoughts. All that existed was Marinette, dressed in a short-sleeved dress the same colour as her suit and black buttons down the middle akin to her spots. She was looking at him with a kind of disbelieving awe he knew mirrored the look on his face.

He didn’t realize she was moving until she was standing right in front of him. “You look neally rice…” They both blinked, snapping out of their daze as they processed what she said. “I-I mean you look really nice!”

“Thanks… You look beautiful, Marinette.” A blush grew on her cheeks and he was instantly back to dazed. Only the feeling of Sabine nudging his back took him out of it. When he turned to look at her, she motioned towards the rose in his hands. “O-Oh! Here. It matches your dress.”

“It’s beautiful, Adrien. Thank you.”

Before he could lose himself in her smile again, Tom cleared his throat and started pushing the both of them toward the door. “You two better get moving or else you’ll miss your movie!”

That did a good job of bringing him back to his senses; missing the movie definitely wouldn’t be a good way to start their first date. Adrien turned to Marinette with his hand out for her to take. “Shall we get going, Milady?”

An easy smile settled on Marinette’s face as she placed her hand in his. “We shall.”

~~~

The date was, in fact, perfect. They watched (or rather critiqued) the newest Ladybug and Chat Noir animated movie, then laughed about it over dinner. They got ice cream for dessert at André’s before finding themselves walking along the Seine, talking about anything and everything.

Looking back at the nervous frenzy she had that morning, Marinette couldn’t help but laugh. This was her kitty, through and through. There never was anything to be nervous about when it came to him.

“You think we were being too obvious?” she asked, pulling his jacket tighter around her shoulders. “With our outfits, I mean.”

He laughed the laugh she grew to love so much and soon found herself joining him. “I don’t think we were being obvious enough.” Between the black buttons on her red dress and the black leather jacket that looked so much like Chat’s suit, it was a miracle no one recognized them.

“We definitely got a few looks at the movie theatre though,” she pointed out, holding onto his arm as they walked onto the empty Pont des Arts. “They probably just thought we were a couple of superhero fanatics, though.”

“See?” he grinned, leading them over to a bench to sit. “Not obvious enough.”

A comfortable silence settled over them as they looked over their city. It was different from the view they had on the rooftops or on the beams of the Eiffel tower, but it wasn’t a bad kind of different. Same city, same partner, just a new perspective.

“I had a really good time tonight, Chaton,” Marinette sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah? Good enough that you’d want to go on a second date?” he asked hopefully.

She couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “We aren’t even through our first, and you’re already asking me on a second?”

“Is that a no?” he asked, raising a brow at her. “And here I thought we were  _ purr _ -fect for each other!”

At that, she groaned and lifted her head from his shoulder to give him an unimpressed look. Adrien on the other hand looked unfazed with the shit-eating grin on his face.

Marinette shook her head affectionately, much to Adrien’s delight. “Pun aside, I’d love to go on a second date with you.”

She didn’t think it was possible, but he lit up even further. “I’ll be looking forward to it, Milady.”

She couldn’t tell who started leaning in first, but she didn’t find herself caring much either. As their faces grew closer and closer yet, her heart started racing more and more. Marinette closed her eyes when he was just an inch away and the sound of something exploding in the distance made them both jump back.

As if on cue, their phones lit up with matching akuma alerts.  _ Of course. _

Adrien glared at this phone as if it personally offended him and she offered an apologetic smile. “Duty calls.”

“What are the chances this’ll be a short one?” he asked wryly.

“Depends,” she shrugged, transforming in front of him. “How badly do you want a kiss good night?”

She tried and failed to hold back a laugh as Adrien’s jaw dropped. “We’ll be quick, then,” he nodded, resolute as he transformed. “After all,” he grinned, jumping onto the bridge’s railing. “I promised your dad I’d have you home by nine.”

“Better get moving then, Kitty,” she smirked, throwing her yoyo and flying through the night.

Maybe an akuma attack wasn’t someone’s ideal way of ending a date. But when she looked over to her side and saw Chat Noir racing alongside her, Marinette knew she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! 
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr!](https://mikachu-chu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
